The Light of Alata
by Luna Dark Midnight
Summary: The Digimon Tamers may face their toughest challenge yet. When a boy named Takato appears with a mysterious past, it is up to the Tamers to find out who the boy is, and why is the darkness after him. Can they save him, or will Takato disappear like his brother? (this story has a different plotline than the original story)
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Hello there! This is Luna Midnight, Luna for short, and here I want to give you little details on my story. First of all, although Digimon, this story has NOTHING TO DO with the original storyline. Same characters, same digimon world idea, and to certain extent, same events. In this story, Takato from Tamers is the little brother of Marcus Damon.**

**As for the name "Alata", it means radiance. If you keep reading, you'll know what it means. Also, I'm new at this, so please be merciful with your reviews, ok? Hope you like it, and remember, review!**

**Oh, and unfortunately, I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Marcus was woken by a scream.

Almost falling from his bed, the nineteen-year-old-man hurried towards the source of the sound. Resisting the urge to kick the door off its hinges, Marcus entered the room and went to the bed, where the figure of a boy lay. The child was screaming, his face was filled with tears

-"Takato"- Marcus held his shoulders and shook him lightly- "Takato, wake up!"

Clear brown eyes opened with fear, as the boy hugged Marcus with trembling arms. His sobs were quiet, yet held a lot of pain. Marcus returned the hug, and waited till the boy calmed himself down

-"It's that nightmare again, isn't it?"

Takato nodded

-"It keeps getting worse"- the six-year-old whispered

-"Wanna talk about it?"

There was silence for a few moments

-"It's that place… I open my eyes and find myself in a destroyed area… the sky is red, and seems made out of blood or fire… I see all these creatures… these monsters…"

-"Do they frighten you?"- Marcus asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice

But Takato shook his head

-"No, they don't. What scares me is what happens on the dream, not what appears. I see you…"

-"Great compliment"

-"You know what I mean, you idiot"- despite his fear, Takato managed a smile- "I see you alongside a blond guy, a girl, and a small boy with dark skin and weird marks on his cheeks…"- Takato didn't notice how Marcus tensed up- "you're.. fighting something... something terrible… and there are some weird creatures with you… something that looked like a dragon, another that looked like a dog, a fairy, and a humanoid bird…"

It took all of Marcus' will to keep himself from showing panic. Takato… was he starting to remember? No, he couldn't allow that. He couldn't allow Takato to return to the danger he barely escaped from.

-"You know that's silly, right?"- he said, giving the boy a wide smile- "you should write stories, Takato, you certainly have the imagination!"

That got him out of it. Takato pushed Marcus away and stuck out his tongue

-"That's why I can't talk to you, you bone head! You never take me seriously!"

-"If I did, I wouldn't fill the big brother stereotype now, would I? Now go to sleep, you've got a big day ahead of you."

With a smile, Marcus left the room, glad to see the happy spark return to Takato's eyes. However, the moment he close the door, he frowned. Why? Why was he starting to remember? Many questions flowed on Marcus' mind, but the main one was:

How long can I protect him?

* * *

Wow, that was something. What is Marcus hiding? What is Takato remembering? Wanna find out? Keep reading!


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, there, sorry for the wait. In the beginning, I wanted to publish the Prologue alongside Chapter 1, but was unable to due to lack of time. **

**A few more details: in this story, the tamers have faced only relatively weak digimon, therefore there has been to need for them to form deeper bonds with their digimon, these being necessary in order to achieve stronger digivolutions. Also, the tamers have yet to travel the Digital World, but worry not, they will in the future. Also, I've decided not to use Suzie as a tamer, don't ask me why, but I can tell you that I believe two young children are enough. As for Jeri's partner, Leomon, he has not been or will be destroyed, not if I can help it. I've also changed Impmon's past, just a tiny bit. Well, I think that's everything. Hope you like this chapter, and please, REVIEW**

**I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS (shame, really)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

8 years later

Rika Nonaka was angry. No, more than angry, the fourteen-year- old was furious. How dare they make her wait? How dare they make the Digimon Queen wait? She was about to send Renamon, who was hidden on the shadows, out to get them, when she heard his voice.

-"Rika"- a blue haired boy smiled sheepishly as he approached, an adorable little creature hanging from his neck- "Sorry I was late, but Terriermon kept me awake the entire night…"

-"The fact you're here tells that the others must be nearby"- not long after she said these words, someone called their names

-"Henry! Rika!"- a tanned boy wearing a bandanna on his neck appeared

-"Ryo"- Rika's attitude was stiff towards him. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that Ryo defeated her at the Digimon Card Tournament. Raising her eyes, she saw a black shadow following Ryo through the roofs

-"I see Cyberdramon is as good as always"

-"He's a little overprotective. These days, I can barely move without him following me. Tried to ask him why, but he wouldn't answer. Wonder why?"

Before they could ponder on the information, a girl came, greeting them with a smile.

-"Sorry I'm late, but I had to help at my parents tavern. We had a very busy day."

-"That's ok, Jeri"- Terriermon smiled slyly- "Your presence here was a must be on someone's list"- the little dog-like creature eyed Ryo

Before the confused Jeri could ask what he meant, Ryo interrupted the dangerous topic

-"S-so Jeri, where's Leomon?"

-"Oh, he's on the roofs. I can't exactly take him with me as if he were a stuffed toy. Not all of us are as lucky as you are, Henry"

The boy in question laughed

A few minutes later, an imp-like Digimon appeared, carrying two 8 year-olds.

-"Sheesh"- he exclaimed as he put them down- "Ai, Mako, what the hell have you been eating?"

The children pouted

-"I'm not fat!"- the girl exclaimed

-"Me neither!"

-"Ok, ok, you're right. It's me, I've grown weak over time"- a kind smile appeared on his face. Even with his childish and mischievous personality, the Digimon held great affection for the children, who had taken care of him ever since he came from the digital world four years ago. Of course, the first days weren't easy, the twins fought over him, treating him like a toy. After a few arguments and a temporary runoff, Impmon made them see the reality of the situation. He was their partner, not their doll. He was a living creature that had to be treated with a level of respect.

-"Where are Kenta and Kazu?"- a curious Henry asked

-"They are… there!"- the whole group turned as they saw two teens approaching them. One of them had brown hair and wore a cap, while the other was blue-haired with glasses. Said teen with glasses was followed by a small ghost-type digimon. Before they could even speak, Rika started to bite their heads off

-"Kenta! Kazu! Were the hell were you?"- the two boys stepped back

-"Sorry"- Kazu muttered- "There was something we had to do"

That's when Jeri noticed something was off. Instead of their usual cheerful expression, both boys looked sad, and somewhat depressed. Impmon noticed too.

-"Wow, who died?"- he was immediately shushed by Ai

-"Impmon, don't be so blunt!"

-"It's ok, Ai"- Kenta smiled, but it was forced- "it's nothing. But hey, what are we still doing here? We should be on the park, as we promised. It's not every day we can just go relax as a group!"

-"We are not doing this for fun!"- Rika exclaimed- "the whole point of our reunion is to make our digimon stronger by training! Henry, say something to them"

-"You heard the lady, we have to train"- Henry's tone was anything but supportive. The others giggled as Rika started fuming

-"But Henry, you said…"

-"Training is important, Rika, but once in a while, we have to relax, even just a little bit. We have been doing this for four years, ever since digimon first appeared in our world. Nothing's going to happen is we give ourselves a time off"

Rika grumbled, but knew he was right. They _had _been fighting rogue digimon for years now, trying to protect their world. Rika came to the reunion in order to train, but she guessed this plan was a better option. At the front of the group, Jeri started to talk with Kazu

-"So, Kazu, where's Guardromon?"

Kazu sighted

-"He's as big as a tank, and as clumsy as they come, so I had to take him to the park yesterday. He's waiting for us as we speak"

As they entered the park, the big digimons, Renamon, Cyberdramon and Leomon, appeared beside the children, due to the fact that they could no longer follow them using the buildings. Luckily, the place was blissfully empty, following the fact that it was almost dark.

The children thanked the fact that there was no school tomorrow, as it was the weekend, and that their respective parents now knew of their digimon. Things would not have gone so smooth otherwise. Having a digimon as a bodyguard really did manage to keep one safe

-"I can't believe our parents accepted our digimon so easily"- Jeri exclaimed

-"We did have them for three years when we told them. Best decision ever, I was getting tired of lying to them all the time"- Henry smiled, remembering his father's shocked face when Terriermon was introduced to him

-"On the other hand, the incident with Vikaralamon pretty much forced us. Really, that giant pig cause us too much trouble"

Ryo chuckled

-"Seeing children fighting a giant boar was definitely not the best way to reveal a secret. Unlike yours, my parents were so terrified of Cyberdramon that I had and still have to de-digivolve him to Hopmon in order for him to enter the house. A pain, really, but that's what he gets for being so damn scary, and wanting to stay as Cyberdramon all the time!."

The digimon in question huffed, but didn't say a word

-"Mine weren't scared of Leomon… till they saw how much food he consumed…"

-"Guardromon fit my house like a glove"- Kazu said smugly

-"Oh, really? Last I heard, your mother almost had a heart attack when Guardromon accidently sat on the dining table and broke it"

-"Sh-shut up, Kenta!"

The others laughed and started exchanging stories while their digimon began to play a new version of football (everybody except Cyberdramon. He stayed hidden in the shadows, watching Ryo). In order to preserve their sanity, the children didn't even bother to ask how to play.

Suddenly, a little creature appeared in the field

-"A game!"- it exclaimed- "A game! I want to play!"

The game stopped as everybody gazed at the new arriver. It was a white little digimon, with long ears and the most adorable face one could imagine. Every female (with the exception of Rika) immediately melted.

-"You're the most adorable thing I've ever seen!"- Jeri exclaimed, while she hugged the little digimon, Ai also squealing as she tried to pet him

Henry took out his D-Arc in order to obtain information on the little guy. Surprisingly, nothing came out. "What is he?" the boy thought

The digimon giggled

-"I'm Calumon! Can I play with you? I'm looking for someone, but I can spare some time! Please, please, please?"- although impossible, his eyes seemed to grow larger. The children looked at each other. Surely, such a small creature wouldn't bring any harm, would it?

-"Well,"- Ryo answered carefully- "I don't see why not…"

-"Yai!"

The game continued as if nothing had happened. Normally, the DigiDestined's digimon would have been wary of unknown digimon, but Calumon seemed so harmless it was almost funny. Many wondered how such a cute, innocent digimon managed to survive. After a few hours, the children were starting to get sleepy, so the digimon decided to put a stop to their game

-"That was… interesting"- Renamon muttered

-"Been a while since I played"- Leomon smiled, while he picked up Jeri who seemed to be halfway to la-la land.

-"That was fun!"- Calumon chirped happily- "now, I can return to my search!"

-"Who are you searching for?"- Henry asked. His tone made the hidden question clear to everybody else. Was this little creature looking for a human partner?

-"A child"- he replied

Henry became wary

-"What's his name?"

-"Don't know"

-"Where is he?"

-"Don't know"

-"How does he look like?"

-"Don't know"

-"Do you know anything?"- Rika asked, her patience running thin

-"No"

Everybody sweat dropped at the statement. Even the digimon looked confused

-"But, that's impossible!"- Impmon said, exasperated- "When I came here from the DigiWorld, I at least had an idea of who I was searching for and where he.. well, in my case, them, were!"

-"Not partner"- Calumon smiled and started floating- "Future friend!"

That didn't explain things. Before they could question him deeper, Calumon suddenly went pale. His eyes were filled with fear. No, not fear, _terror_

-"They're here"- he whispered- "They're here!"

He wasn't the only one who felt something. Leomon and Cyberdramon started to growl, while the other digimon moved protectively towards their children. Jeri was placed among them, and Calumon flew to her arms, whimpering with fear.

-"Ai! Mako! Make me digivolve!"

-"Henry, you too!"

-"Rika!"

The children didn't understand what was happening, but decided to do what they were told. They raised their D- Arcs

-"TERRIERMON DIGIVOLVE TO….. GARGOMON!"

-"RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO….. KYUBIMON!"

-"IMPMON DIGIVOLVE TO… SANGLOUPMON!" **(author's note: for this story, Beelzemon was too strong for him to appear early, so I made it so that Impmon can only reach his champion form, as well as the others. Don't worry, the digimon's mega forms will appear, just not so soon). **

The rest of the digimon who couldn't digivolve received extra power through the use of digimon cards

They all waited for the attack. Every single digimon could feel evil close, and it was terrifying. Whatever it was, it was unlike anything they've ever felt before. A group of shadows appeared in the darkness. Rika was surprised when she saw what it was

-"Bakemon? You're all afraid of these silly bakemon?"

-"Rika"- Kyubimon growled- "Get back!"

The girl looked surprised. No matter the situation, Kyubimon had never looked so... scary. That's when she truly saw the bakemon. The ghost digimons seemed to be radiating black energy, and even though she was human, Rika practically felt evil looming towards them.

-"He's not here"- one of them whispered

-"That boy sure knows how to hide"

-"What do we do now? They are DigiDestined"

-"Sent for the boy… alive… these children can be killed"

-"Been a while since I ate human"

The children's digimon felt anger boil inside of them. How dare they? How dare they even think of hurting their partners?

-"I you even think you'll hurt Henry, then think again!"

-"Nobody touches Ai or Mako!"

-"Touch Ryo, and you'll die!"

At the back, the children started feeling scared. What was this? What was this darkness? Ai and Mako hugged Jeri while trying to hold their sobs. No one, not even that awful Gorillamon managed to frighten them so much, and he was supposed to be stronger than a bunch of Bakemon

-"We have been given powers by the dark one. You cannot defeat us!"- as if to prove his point, a bakemon punched Gargomon in the gut, sending the poor digimon flying away

-"Gargomon!"- Henry screamed, feeling pain in the exact same spot his digimon was hurt. He coughed, a few drops of blood coming out.

Before the others could react, they heard the Bakemon speak again

-"ZOMBIE'S CLAW!"

The attacks came from everywhere, and for some reason, they felt stronger than they should have been. The digimon hadn't stood a chance, and were force to de-digivolve, with the exception of MarineAngemon who nonetheless seemed greatly injured. Even then they could feel their energy being inexplicably zapped away.

One of the bakemon laughed

-"Evil is strong! Once it touches you through our attacks, it immediately starts to suck your energy away. No wonder we didn't sense you before, you're so weak you cannot even fight it!"

Rika gritted her teeth, felling every part of her howl in anger. She had never felt so… helpless, so vulnerable. The bakemon approached the children, going around the injured digimon who couldn't even lift a finger.

-"Now, time for our meal"- terror filled the Tamers' hearts when they realized the severity of the situation. It had never come to this. Sure, there had been close calls, but never _this _close. The children huddled together, in a useless effort to protect themselves. They could hear their digimon yelling threats and warnings, and they saw how desperation took hold of their beings. They were going to die, they were going to be eaten…

A bakemon approached quickly and took a hold of her arm. Rika was so scared she couldn't even move, hell, she could barely breathe. Just when the creature was about to take the first bite, a roar was heard, alongside a red blur

-"ROCK BREAKER!"- immediately, the ghost monster lost his hold on Rika, as he was pushed –better word, rammed- away from her. The tamers surrounded her in a late effort to protect her as they watched her rescuer. It was a digimon they've never seen before. He looked like a red dinosaur, with ears that looked like bat wings. He had black symbols and stripes, but what caught the DigiDestined's attention were his eyes. They were golden, but cold and savage. At his appearance, the bakemon seemed afraid

-"Guilmon"- one of them murmured

-"It's our chance"- another one exclaimed- "if he's here, then that means that kid is nearby!"- these words seemed to anger the red dinosaur

"Kid?" Henry thought, confused

-"YOU WILL NOT HURT HIM! PYRO SPHERE!"

The bakemon avoided the attack and retaliated

-"ZOMBIE'S CLAW!"

Guilmon avoided some of the attacks, but couldn't evade them all. He received a punch in his gut. Remembering what the ghosts had said about the power of evil, the tamers were afraid it was all over, but Guilmon continued to fight, if not stronger. A warm glow surrounded him, and his speed drastically increased. Henry recognized the change as a card power

-"He has a tamer!"- he exclaimed, the others watching the fight in awe as Guilmon deleted the ghosts, one by one, and absorbed their data. The moment the last bakemon fell, Henry felt as if a great weight left his body and heart. He saw as their digimon slowly got up and stumbled a little. The children ran to their respective partner, some of them hugging their now-rookie forms. Jeri cried as she felt her small partner in her arms. She had never seen Leomon in the form of Elecmon. Kazu was held in a similar situation, as he carefully picked up Kapurimon, Guardromon's In-training from. The big guy had been brutally beaten up. Ryo silently helped Monodramon regain his footing, carefully making sure not to overdo it. His partner already had suffered a huge blow to his ego.

Although weak, the digimon seemed fine, something that had definitely not been the case a few minutes ago.

-"How…?"- Henry asked

-"The darkness left the moment I deleted that which gave it to you"- Guilmon turned to them, eyes becoming wide and innocent- "you will be fine after a few moments"

-"Who are you?"- Rika's voice was shacking with anger, surely from the fact that this… Guilmon had defeated so easily the digimon that had almost destroyed them

-"Guilmon!"

-"We know your name! They said it! We are asking you if you are a tamer's digimon!"- apparently Renamon shared Rika's feelings of anger and humiliation

-"Tamer?"- the digimon looked confused

-"They mean human partner, Guilmon"- all heads turned away from Guilmon as a new voice was heard. From the shadows, a hooded figure appeared. In his hand, a red D-Arc glowed

The red dinosaur happily made his way towards his partner. The boy (he was obviously a young boy according to his voice) patted his head, and his gaze seemed directed towards their tamers.

-"I wouldn't do that"- he said, as the tamers held their D-Arcs- "you digimon may be free of darkness, but that doesn't mean they are okay. If you try to power them up with cards or worse, make them digivolve, they will most certainly revert to their in- training forms for a _long_ time. That would be… bad"

The children looked at their digimon warily. They did look exhausted, and a little pale. Making them fight now would be downright suicide. Henry was the first to lower his D-Ark

-"Who are you? How do you know about that darkness?"

-"I've been fighting it for years. As for your first question, you don't need to know that"

-"Hell yeah, we do!"- Kazu yelled angrily- "we were almost eaten alive because of some power we knew nothing about! And you, my friend, seem highly suspicious"

-"What Kazu is trying to say"- Ryo stabbed his elbow in said boy's ribs- "is that we would appreciate some sort of… information. Mainly, what was that energy, and why was your digimon unaffected by it"

The boy stood in silence

-"It is better for you to remain in ignorance. The only reason they attacked you was because they found you in an area where there were rumors of my presence. You can imagine what will happen if they _know_ you were seen with me"

Before the tamers could respond, Calumon left Jeri's side and flew towards the mysterious figure. He was apparently taken by surprise, as he did not avoid the surprisingly strong tackle the little guy made in his rush to hug him

-"I found you!"- Calumon squealed as the boy fell to the ground. His hood fell of, revealing the handsome face of a brunette. His eyes were warm and deep, but at that moment seemed afraid. Ryo herd Kazu and Kenta gasp

-"Takato?!"- they exclaimed, pain and confusion clear in their voices

* * *

**What was that dark power? Why did Kenta and Kazu recognized Takato? Find out next time!**


End file.
